1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to testing and measuring devices and equipment, and particularly to a selectable multi-axis shaker table. The operator of the device may select one or more linear axes, and/or one rotary axis, all driven by a single drive unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shaker table (or shaking table, or vibration table) can be an important tool in structural dynamics testing, durability testing of electronic components, and other uses. Innumerable variations of shaker tables have been constructed in the past. Their sizes vary greatly for the testing of different articles ranging from small mechanical or electronic devices up to dynamic testing of full-size structures for earthquake resistance. Such shaker tables can also vary considerably in the number of degrees of motion that they produce, from a single linear or rotational axis up to and including three mutually orthogonal linear axes and three mutually orthogonal rotary axes of motion.
The conventional means of constructing a multi-axis shaker table has required a separate actuator or driver for each axis. This, in turn, requires a digital control system in order to command each driver separately and independently. Accordingly, the cost of production, operation, and maintenance of such multi-axis shaker tables has increased dramatically in comparison to a simpler single axis shaker table.
Thus, a selectable multi-axis shaker table solving the aforementioned problems is desired.